Fushigi Ai Mysterious Love
by KiNgDoMhEarTs
Summary: [First fic, be nice] Cloud loves Yuffie, Yuffie loves Leon, Leon loves Yuffie AND Aeris, Aeris loves Cloud! So what happens if Cloud leaves? Will some one else find out they love him, or will he be alone forever? Cloud/???
1. Default Chapter

Fushigi Ai.  
  
an: Hi, I'm the new author (July/6/2003) KiNgDoMheArTs! ok... Well, Please be good with the reviews. Also, translations at the bottom.   
  
On we go.   
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, or (Most) of the items in this fic. They belong to Square Soft, along with Disney. please keep this clear.  
  
~*~  
  
Fushigi Ai.  
  
~*~  
  
"GODDAMNIT!" The curse ran through the castle. The rest of the residents went on with what they where doing, except one spiky haired blond, who left the library to find the girl he just heard scream.  
  
"Yuffie-Chan?" He asked, peeking into the room.   
  
"Hai, Nani ga, Cloud-San?" the young girl asked, trying to get up off the bed. The ninja winced doing so.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, walking over to her side, gently pushing her back up, and sat beside her.  
  
"My leg hurts again." She spoke, all the while tears rushing down her face.  
  
"Oh." He sighed, putting his two fingers to his golden brow. "Lie down. If it hurts, you shouldn't be trying to get up in the first place." he said, pushing her back, to lie down.   
  
"Cloud-San. Why?" She asked, fresh tears falling down.   
  
"Why what?" He spoke from her dresser, grabbing the wet towel.   
  
"Why doesn't he love me back?"   
  
"Who?"  
  
"..." She didn't speak, but knowing that he would find out sooner or later, she sighed in despair.   
  
"... Leon?" He asked, sounding a little more disappointed then he wanted to. She stared at him in confusion.  
  
*Why such the down face, Cloud-San?*  
  
"Hai."   
  
An awkward silence passed, Cloud looking at his hands, and Yuffie staring at him, confused, and concerned.   
  
"I have to go." He said,plastering a fake smile on his face, almost feeling as if his heart was being ripped out, at that moment. He waved, and left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
*(Clouds point of view.)*  
  
Why didn't I see it before? I mused to my-self, feeling anger and loath bubbling inside the pit of my stomach.  
  
"Of course she loves him!" I spat venomously. "He so much better then me!" I told myself, sitting in the small corner of my room. "All the times that she called him "Squall" or when she bugs him all he time, always trying to get closer to him." I hissed, and painfully gripped my hair. "Aeris is always telling me how good-looking Leon is."   
  
I heard a small knock at my door. "Come in." I called, getting out of my position to go sit on my bed.   
  
I once again felt horrible. "Cloud-Chan?" Aeris asked, walking in.   
  
"I'm only one year younger then you. Stop calling me chan!" I said, it started as a whisper, yet exploded at the end, due to the frustration I felt towards Leon, and confusion towards Yuffie.  
  
"I'm sorry. Cloud-..." she paused, and tried to think of something to call me, other then Chan "Kun, are you alright?"   
  
I wanted to yell at her, tell her Of course I'm not! And then, I wanted to hug her, for noticing that I was there. No one really did, other then Aeris here. Yuffie used to, but that was in Midgar, and such.   
  
I stared up into her eyes, and signaled her to sit with an exasperated sigh. She sat beside me with pleaser... A little too close for me. I scooted over, and her brow furrowed in confusion, but then smiled in a worried way, waiting for me to speak.  
  
"I'll just come out and say it." I said, and her eyes lighted up. "I love-" she interrupted   
  
"I love you too, Cloud!" She exclaimed, and hugged me tight.   
  
"Aeris, thats-" She interrupted me once again, but with something other then her words, this time with her lips.  
  
I broke the kiss, and stood up, causing her to fall out of my lap. "Aeris! Jesus!" Yelled down at her. "I don't love you, and if you where listening, you would have heard it!" I exclaimed, rubbing my lips with my arm.   
  
She stood and hugged me. "But Cloud! I love you allot more then anyone else can!" She cried into my shirt.  
  
"Well, your weren't saying that, when you had Your tongue down Leon's throat!" I exclaimed. I heard a gasp from her, and she backed away from me.   
  
"How... What?" She asked, uncertainty in her voice. "What are you talking about Cloud? I love you!" She exclaimed.  
  
"You know, being a SOLDIER does make suspicions rise against allot, and that happened to be one of them. All so, when you have so much MAKO running through you veins, you have a certain immunity to beer." I stated with a bitter smirk.   
  
"You... Got Leon drunk, and made him tell you.." She whispered. The emotions in her eyes all turned to one of hurt. She sunk down to her knees.   
  
"You never loved me, you just want someone to serve your every beck and call!" I growled, staring down at her in hatred. She got up from her position on the floor, and walked closer to me.   
  
"Of course I went to him!" She exclaimed. "Do you know what it's like, not being able to have the one you love?" She asked. "Do you know how lonely it feels? Of course went to someone else!"   
  
"How dare you ask that to me?" I exclaimed, and she looked up to me, her eyes a deep void of hurt and sadness. "Of course I know how that feels!" I exclaimed, face turning red from the lossage of air. " I was looking for my light wasn't I? I love Yuffie, and I can't have her, at all! She loves someone else! And after I searched almost every corner of this universe, and find her, It turns out she..." I resined from the original language I was about to use."loves someone else!" I hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
At that exact moment, I heard a clatter of something that sounded like wood from out side my door.   
  
I opened the door, and what I saw shocked me to no extent.  
  
~*~  
  
HAH! MY FIRST CLIFHANGER OF MY FIRST CHAPTER, OF MY FIRST STORY! it's a pretty bad cliff hanger, but hey, its still the first! ^-^ alright, umm, well, to all the Aeris lovers, I'M SO SORRY!!! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! OMG! That includes me! and besides, who else would I do that with. I had it all planed, and I was going to write it as a FFVII fanfic, but Keeper_of_Fate (Who is standing behind me as I type ^^) asked it to be a Kingdom Hearts cuz they're aren't ANY Clouffies! NONE! MOU! and it's so cute! alright, well, KOF? anything to say?   
  
KOF: nope.   
  
ok, well, CYA!  
  
~*~  
  
Dedicated to:   
  
K e E p E r _ O f_ F a T E  
  
thanks for keepin' up the faith! 


	2. Chapter 2: Oh My Gawd

well, ok, well... I don't really thing I have anything to say. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Once again. I don't own it.  
  
~*~  
  
Fushigi Ai.   
  
: Oh my gawd.  
  
I swung open the door, only to see Yuffie leaning against a wall, tears welling in her eyes. "Yuffie!" I called to her, but she only back up against the wall, as that was the only thing she could do. "Yuffie, what's wrong?" I asked, reaching my hand out to grasp hers.  
  
"No... How can.. How can you...?" She said to her-self silently, the tears now cascading down her cheeks. I stared at her in confusion.  
  
"How can I what Yuffie?"  
  
"How can you love me, when you know I love Squall!?" She screamed, Her face turning redder by the second.   
  
"Yuffie..."  
  
"No!" She screeched, and fell to the ground with a hiss of pain.  
  
"Yuffie? What gotten into you?" I asked her quietly, watching as she tried and tried to get up, but all attempts futile. I walked towards my door, and picked up her crotch, and brought it back to her. "Come on Yuffie, let me take to back to your room." I said comfortingly, and she shook her head violently.   
  
I leaned forwards, and brought her into an embrace, cooing her slightly, trying to make her stop crying so I can hear what's wrong. She pounded my chest, sobbing "It's not fair! It's not fair!" When I heard her calm down, I looked down onto her calm face, only to find her asleep. I picked her up, being careful of the leg, and brought her to her room.   
  
"Oh boy, I really did it this time." I sighed, and drifted into blissful sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Hello?" I heard a young girl call. "Cloud? Are you home? Mom wants you to baby sit me!!" the small girl called out again. "Cloud!" She whined.   
  
"I'm coming!" I called out. I went down the stairs, and swung open the door, the find the form of a seven year old Yuffie. "Hi Yuffie, What's up?" I asked, pushing her inside. It was no time for little girls to be out. "So kid! What do you want?" I asked taking a sip from my mug of Iced Tea.  
  
"A boyfriend." She stated calmly.   
  
I almost spit my Iced tea half way across the room, but instead settled for nothing more then a tiny blush, and swallowed my drink. "Oh really?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you a bit young?"   
  
"Thats what mom thinks. But daddy doesn't seem to." She stated. "He says that it's your life, and if you find love young, thats your problem." She added, nodding to each syllable in every word.  
  
"And your here because....?" I asked, my blush rising to meet the challenge my red wall seemed to be giving it.   
  
"Mommy and Daddy went out, and they didn't want me staying there, cause I probably wouldn't call you." She proclaimed. "And I wanted to know more about you! I mean, you never talk about your self, it's always, "So Yuffie, what do you wanna do?" or "Hey Yuffie, what did you do in school?" " She puffed up her chest, and spoke the remaining words with pride.   
  
"So, Cloud. What do __you__ want to do?"   
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Cloud!" I heard a muffle cry, coming from behind me. "Cloud!" This time it came louder. The small form of an 8 year old Yuffie popped out of the bush, her small body shaking, and tears falling down her cheeks in water falls.  
  
"What's the matter, Yuffie?" I said picking up the small girl, and hugging her.   
  
"They killed mommy and daddy!" She spoke in between small gasps for breath and sobs. "Those monsters killed them!" She yelled.  
  
My eyes widened, and hugged her tighter. "I'm so sorry, Yuffie." I spoke quietly into her ear, scanning the area for the Gummi ship Cid said he built.  
  
"What about your parents, Cloud? Their alive, Right?" She asked, her small hands balling into fists. "Right?"   
  
I felt a lump in my throat, hearing her desperate words. "I'm sorry."   
  
She started to beat my chest. I felt her pain. I knew what she was going through, and vice versa. I felt helpless, yet she felt lost. She felt like she lost everything. She thought they where the only ones that loved her. That seriously cared. I didn't want her to feel like that.   
  
I set her down, and looked her strait in the eyes. "I will protect you, OK?" She nodded. I wiped her tears and noticed for the first time, how long her hair was, and how cute it looked in pig tails, how beautiful her dark blue eyes where, and how pretty she looked in a dress.  
  
from the corner of my eye I saw someone waving, Turning towards it, and squinting, I saw it was Cid.   
  
I picked her up again, and ran for the dickens. It was then, that I heard her muffled words.  
  
"Nii-Sama, Can you sing "Happy birthday" to me please?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Come on Cloud!" She yelled from the tree. "Come and get me!"   
  
"Why should I?" I yelled back, a playful smile crossing my lips.  
  
"Oh your no fun!" She called. I looked up at her, and grinned evilly.  
  
"I'm not eh?" I asked. A look of worry passed through her eyes for a second, and was gone.  
  
"Yah, You big meanie!"  
  
"Ok, you asked for it!" I yelled and jumped into the tree, and tickled her. I heard her burst of laughter, and cried out "No! Stop!"   
  
I stopped, and helped her out of the tree, knowing that although it's branches where huge, they couldn't support us too long. I couldn't help but smile, as she gingerly brushed herself off.   
  
"Yuffie, you haven't changed a bit!" I laughed. "Still as childish as you used to be." I spoke, Just loud enough for her to hear.   
  
"Oh, you wanna see childish?"  
  
"I see it right in front of me!" I told her, and watched as her face retorted into one of mock hurt. He face then turned into a sly smile, as she walked forward, swishing her hips, and looking really sexy. 'oh god o god oh god!' I thought, my cheeks turning as red as Aeris's flowers. She slapped both hands on my shoulders, and in her sexist voice, she said, "Your it." And ran as fast as she could.   
  
I realized what happened, and fumed. "You are so going to get it Yuffie!" I called.   
  
"Only if you can catch me!" I heard her exclaim, and ran after the direction of her voice. I found her running up the cracking steps up to the observatory that only me and Yuffie knew of.   
  
"Yuffie" I exclaimed. "Yuffie! Don't run up those stairs!" I yelled. "You'll trip and break something!" I added, and at that moment, I wish I hadn't.  
  
Before I knew it, all I heard was Yuffie screaming, and a loud "CRACK".  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
Alright! Well. This chapter sort of explains some stuff that I forgot to tell you before! ^^;; umm, when she said "Could you please sing "Happy birthday" To me?" She meant it was her birthday.   
  
Sad ne?  
  
Well,   
  
JA!  
  
Luv  
  
AZURE! 


	3. GoodBye

AN: Woah! I AM BACK! It wasn't two weeks. YUPPIE! alright, now that I'm back, I shall continue my story! YAY! ok, well, JA!  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters. ^^  
  
~*~  
  
Fushigi Ai.  
  
.:''':.:''':.:''':.:''':.:''':  
  
I woke up, gasping, feeling the cold sweat drip down my forehead. I looked up to Yuffie's face, and saw it contort into a painful expression. I wanted to comfort her, yet I didn't want to disturb her peaceful sleep.   
  
'Wonder what time it is...?' I mused and looked to the clock, to find it was 1:37 AM... 'Yuffie..' I thought as her figure turned towards me. 'I'm causing you pain... So what if I left?' I asked my self. Her face then looked angry. I chuckled in my mind, and thought 'it's almost as if you can read my thoughts. '  
  
'I think... I think I will leave.' I got up, and walked to my room, the many doors and corridors passing by me as I walked.   
  
I finally got to my room, and found a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote my letter to Yuffie, then Leon, then Cid. Aeris didn't deserve it.   
  
At around two, I had gathered food, clothes, and a flask of water. I had also dropped off the letters to their rightful recipient. When I only had Yuffie's left to do, I opened the doors with shaking hands.   
  
"Cloud-San..." I heard a groggy voice call to me. "Cloud, what are you doing coming in my room in the middle of the night?" The voice asked.   
  
"Go back to bed, Yuffie." Said to her, and put the note down on her desk next to her bed. "What are you doing up anyway, you need rest!" I said to her, and opened her door again.  
  
"Your leaving me again... Aren't you?" She spoke quietly, and sat on her bed.  
  
"What.. What do you mean again?" I asked turning. "This is the only time I'm leaving." I instantly covered my mouth.   
  
"... In Wutai... After you dropped me off... You remember? You said Bye, and just left... Without saying another word. I cried for a while..." She whispered, and looked down to her hands.   
  
"And then... When our.. When our new home got infested with the heartless... I called you... I called out to you... Hoping... hoping my Nii-San would come and save me!" She cried. "And now! A year after, when where all together again... YOU JUST WANT TO LEAVE?!" She cried. Her tears came down her face, and I felt a ping of sorrow.   
  
"Yuffie! Don't make this hard on me anymore then it already is..." I said calmly, my cool facade going to work, when I knew deep inside I was crying, trying to tell her it's ok, that I'm so sorry. "And besides," I started, turning my back to her. "You love Leon... Don't waste your tears on me." I said as coldly as possible, and went out the door.  
  
I heard crying behind me, but kept going. I went to the docking bored, and boarded my Gummi ship.   
  
Good-bye Yuffie... Live a happy life with Leon...  
  
~*~  
  
@--}  
  
a rose for you! ^^   
  
Well, HOW WAS IT?!? for those who don't know what something was, or what the hell Yuffie was talking about, please tell me and I will explain it as un-painfully as possible. (If that is possible)   
  
um, well, Questions, comments, Letters in general? E-mail me @  
  
Megami_no_hoshi@hotmail.com  
  
D e D i C a T e D t O  
  
K e E p E r _ O f _ F a T e  
  
  
  
Thanx for keeping up the faith!  
  
luv,  
  
AZURE! 


	4. Chapter 4: Dream for me

Sorry this took so long! i promise that this one will be long! promise promise! I'm pretty pissed, cuz the last time I tried to write this (1 I almost lost all connection to my Arm, due to the fact that it was moving really fast, and it has a bandana on it.) it really HUMONGEOUSLY didn't work! so, sorry if this seems a little mad. Yuffie POV  
  
~*~  
  
Don't own it  
  
~*~  
  
Fushigi Ai|iA igihsuF   
  
Mysterious Love|evoL suoiretsyM   
  
~*~  
  
"Nii-Sama" I called out to him, feeling almost sick from crying. Another silver tear rolled down my cheek as I watched the silver painted Gummi ship fly past my window, out into the darkness...  
  
The darkness is over consuming. Believing that light is always the victor, at my age, would be childish, as light only creates more darkness. Why are we afraid of the darkness? Could it be the heartless, who live and feed on darkness?   
  
No, for the fear of darkness was before the age of the heartless.   
  
Could it be that people are afraid of it because it represents both of the most feared things humanly possible? Could it be the fact that it represents the ever lasting individuality that everyone person must go through? Or is it the ever lasting silence that scares them?   
  
It scares me, and at the same time soothes me. Never do you hear the earth calling you so loudly then in the in depending darkness. The darkness brings peace of mind, and ears, as all you hear while staying in the darkness is the sound of you heart, and breath. Relaxing... Calming...  
  
I gasped at these thoughts, letting more tears fall down my cheeks, leaving small trails of darkened skin as they went down. Never have I ever though such deep thoughts. Never have I thought of death as an escape rout from my life. Albeit I have figured it was somewhat easier then living out this life, but thinking of in such depth scared me...  
  
What scared me more was the fact that I was thinking of it because of the man I called Nii-Sama... could it be that I love him more then a family?   
  
My tears kept falling until I actually made a small puddle in the bed sheets. Suddenly a picture of my real father ran through my head.   
  
~*Yuffie, life isn't fair, and know you must understand that. That is why we must fight, for you... to have a fair life. I swear we will come back to you... I swear!*~  
  
Those where the last words he said to me... I thought of it because it felt like 9 years ago today... Family leaving, and me not knowing if they'll come back...  
  
My eyes wondered around the room, looking for something that would cheer me up, but everything reminded me of Cloud. Because of this, I cried more, but something on the desk caught my eye... It looked like a piece of paper, but I never had anything there before...  
  
I heard knocking on my door, and a line of obscenities ran through my head, as I said a quiet, "Come in."  
  
The door cracked open just enough for a head to peek in. "Yuffie?" I heard a timid voice say. "Are you decent?" he asked, I blushed a bit, before I glared holes in the door.   
  
"Of course I am, Leon... I Don't go to bed naked..." I said slowly, trying to control my temper. The stoic man walked in through the door, baring a flower in his left hand.   
  
He came over to the bed and sat at the corner, twisting and turning the flower under his gaze. I turned my head away, gazing intently on the pillow.   
  
A long un-comfortable pause sang through the air, as he just stared at me, trying to get me to look up. He sighed, defeated, and spoke up. "Are you alright?"  
  
His voice and question rang through the silence, making me shiver, feeling vulnerable under his heavy stare. "Of course I am. My leg just hurts" I said, croaking the words out barely audible.  
  
"Right, and I like to dance the ballet in a pink polka dotted tutu." He said quietly, as if sarcasm was a sin. I would have laughed at the idea if I wasn't so depressed. "I just got the note from Cloud. He said you got one too." He said, trying to look at my face, finding the job allot harder then expected. "Did you read it?"   
  
I had no idea what I was doing at the time, but all of a sudden I hurled myself at Leon, wrapping my arms around him tightly, crying onto his shoulder. What scared me more was the fact that I felt two strong warm arms wrap around my waist. I couldn't help but cry more.   
  
(an: woah! o_O O_O total brain storm! eep! My visions blurry again!)   
  
Hesitantly, the chocolate brown haired man let go, and walked to the desk with the something extra on it.   
  
he picked up what ever it was and brought it over to me. looking at it I could just tell it was from Cloud, from the nicely etched word (Yuffie) on the top of the envelope. I felt somewhat special at that moment, even though I knew that everyone else got one too.   
  
I opened the letter with care, not wanting to rip the gorgeous forest green envelope. Inside was a letter, this time in emerald green. It read:  
  
Dear Yuffie.   
  
I'm so sorry. Not only for leaving, but for scaring you. I know how much you love Leon, and I guess I was jealous, so I guess some part of me was glad that you knew, as it was a weight off my shoulders.   
  
You know what I want you to do while I'm gone? Please tell Leon how you feel. I'm not used to writing letters, so this was a first for me.   
  
I love you always (sorry, can't erase it.)  
  
Cloud.  
  
I looked the note over for sometime. Leon finally pulled it away, and looked me in the eyes. "Yuffie..." He whispered. He cupped my cheek in his hand, and just stared at me.  
  
My heart was beating, almost as if about to blow out of my chest. My mind was screaming "Kiss me!!" while only a small part sympathized Cloud.  
  
Leon leaned closer, and before he graced my lips with his, he breathed in a whisper "Aishiteru, Yuffie-San..." and with that, he kissed me.  
  
It wasn't extravagantly wonderful, nor did I feel the sparks fly, or the fire works go off like they explain it in the novels, and it actually got kind of gross when I felt something wet flick the bottom of my lip, and realized that he was demanding to be let in. I broke the kiss, and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Good night." He said suddenly, looking away. I gave him a questioning look, that he didn't receive as he left without turning around. without a word  
  
In the next few minutes I noticed how tiring crying was. I lay my head on my pillow, and looked up to the ceiling, picturing my future with Leon, but for some strange reason, two other figurers always enter my thoughts.   
  
Picturing a certain mans cobalt blue eyes, I cried my self into a deep slumber.   
  
~*~  
  
The room was so dark.... Blackness filled my mind. My mind absently moved my legs, moving them towards more darkness. My vision started to blur, though I couldn't really tell. All there was was black, as life it self congealed in the darkness.   
  
An eerie green glow slowed into cobalt and then regained it's green color. I stared at it for a while, realizing, the only "SOLDIER" still alive was Cloud.   
  
I smiled, and ran up to him. "Cloud!" I said lightly.   
  
He smiled back. "Hello Yuffie-Chan." He said, and then frowned and his brows furrowed in slight confusion. "It would have been better if you wore something a bit nicer to the wedding, or are you going to change?" he asked.   
  
I looked down at my attire finding it to be the same I were everyday, my green tank, and khaki shorts. I shrugged and replied with a cringe "Who's the lucky girl?"   
  
He stared at me blankly, and then raised a blond brow. "You." My face paled, and I stared him in the face, not finding one trace of lies. I looked him up to down, staring at every part of the suited man, only to find my self smiling back at his face.   
  
I heard a chuckle behind me. I noticed that Cloud went rigid and tense, and I turned towards the voice. "Don't listen to him Yuffie, he's just trying to steal you from me." Said the timid voice. I shivered at the icy voice as the man stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Leon!" I exclaimed.   
  
"Squall is fine Yuffie" he whispered in my ear, holding me tight.  
  
"Let go of her." I heard a dark voice say, as Vincent Valentine shed light on the situation, casting a small fire spell. "Don't listen to him Yuffie... I love you and need you more then these...People ever will! Come on Yuffie..." He quietly pleaded.   
  
They all surrounded me, speaking of only how much they love me, and how much they care.   
  
"I'm so scared... stop please" I muttered. They all looked down at me, their angry expressions all telling me "Pick me!"   
  
"STOP!" I yelled,and ran. Of course the darkness is deceiving, and the room was not never ending. I ran up to the black wall, and fell to the ground, Crying.  
  
"Are..." I looked up towards the voice, to find a character in the book I was reading... with dusty blue eyes, and wiled brown hair. "Are you the someone just for me? " He said, helplessly. "Or..." He backed away a bit "Do you like someone else?" He looked deep in my eyes, and grinned like an idiot, and ran away, surprisingly, the darkness expanded for the boy, and he disappeared without a trace.  
  
~*~  
  
My eyes flung open, and sweat dripped down my forehead. "That was weird."   
  
"YUFFIE!" I heard a yell come from the door.  
  
"Yes?" I spoke, instantly recognizing the voice as Arieth's voice   
  
She walked in with a tray of food. "Here." She said looking rather distressed.   
  
"I'm sorry Arieth." I whispered.  
  
She smiled wryly. "It's not your fault dear, now eat and, and I'll bring you a new book if you want."   
  
"Nope, no thanks, I'm still not done the one I have. But thanks Arieth! Your so nice." I said, my voice calm. She looked up at me, as tears formed in her eyes. She smiled and hugged me.   
  
"I know why Cloud loves you now... Your so innocent, and pure... Don't ever change... Never.." She spoke quietly in my ear, and ran away.  
  
I stared at the door, wondering if anyone else would wonder into my room, to swear at me, to love me, to hate me, to whisper words of comfort in my ear. I smiled thinking of the day ahead.  
  
It's going to be a long one.   
  
~*~  
  
Hehe, so I won't tell you what the long part of her day will be. it's all for the next chapter.   
  
I know the last chappie was short, but... It was one of those bored chapters. you know. like you know you have to add a chapter, and you do, but it's really short. well, thats what that was.   
  
So, just to ask, if you have to rate my writing skill, on a scale of one to ten, then what would my rating be? and also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU ALL!! ^_~   
  
love  
  
AZURE~!  
  
D e D i C a T e D t O   
  
KEEPER OF FATE! 


End file.
